


Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin’, but nothin’ ever stops you leavin’

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Coda, Detective Castiel, Drama, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, F/F, F/M, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, Team Free Will, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Castiel should have known.‘Chuck is back.’He should have paid attention to Dean’s words.  He ignored them in his red hot anger, and he knew it was completely warranted, but he didn’t heed the warning.Now God is taking away his powers.He supposes it’s penance for working so many cases around the country.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin’, but nothin’ ever stops you leavin’

**Author's Note:**

> My last coda went from 100 hits to 1000 overnight. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! This inspired me to take a similar stance with this week’s coda.
> 
> I’m a Destiel and Sabriel fan, but I couldn’t help seeing potential in Fierce Independent Cas and Sam/Eileen.
> 
> The title was taken from the song “When the Party’s Over” by Billie Eilish.

Castiel should have known.

‘Chuck is back.’

He should have paid attention to Dean’s words. He ignored them in his red hot anger, and he knew it was completely warranted, but he didn’t heed the warning.

Now God is taking away his powers.

He supposes it’s penance for working so many cases around the country.

————

I.

He goes to a beachfront the day after their fight. He chooses San Francisco, California, because the west coast is mainly uncharted territory for the Winchester brothers.

As evening fog permeates the sea, several people are snatched on that very beach.

He methodically drags himself inside the nearest city police station, blinking in shock at the incredible amount of resources at their disposal. It is so different from the usual scene of a small town that Castiel breathes in the muggy air happily.

He finds not a monster, but a serial killer.

A protege of the Zodiac.

The city awards him an honorary sheriff’s badge.

————

II.

He goes to a church affected by a plague near the Canadian border.

He declares himself God’s healer, even though he feels he is deceiving them.

He heals as many people as he can.

That is why his powers wane. It is the price for being good.

—————

III. 

There is a village in the Rockies beside a pack of werewolves.

Castiel appears as a savior amidst the shadowy tree line, his blade falling from his sleeve. The silver shines as it catches between his fingers, settling in his palm.

He advances like a monster made man, shoes crunching against wood chips and dirt. The father and young girl curl into each other and whimper. The beast seeks to sink its teeth into the man’s meaty shoulder, but growls at the sight of him.

Castiel brings the angel blade down on the werewolf’s shoulder, the mass of fur bleeding and howling.

He removes the blade and stabs again, and again.

Its last cries draw out the rest of the pack. Castiel tells the father and daughter to run back to the village.

He kills them all, his trench coat nearly tearing to shreds as a result.

He uses his powers to heal himself and mend his favorite article of clothing.

Castiel becomes a hero to the village, immortalized in an oral tradition to pass down from generation to generation.

If Chuck doesn’t destroy him, that is.

————

IV.

Castiel thinks he is saving a sheriff from a vampire’s nasty fangs when she shoots it down with a special gun.

She says her name, and Castiel’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Is Claire okay?” He breathes concernedly in the middle of a crime scene amongst the woods.

Jody narrows her eyes. “How d’you know Claire?”

Castiel lets down his rigid walls, because Sam says he can trust this woman. He’s heard all about her and her operation over the years.

“I’m not Special Agent Spears,” Castiel says.

“I already figured that,” Jody says suspiciously. “Are you a hunter I should know about?”

“Not exactly.” Castiel purses his lips, wondering how to explain it. He looks at the vampire’s body, then back up at Jody. He says hesitantly, “I’m not sure if...Sam and Dean have mentioned me…”

Jody’s eyes widen. “You’re Cas.”

Castiel nods his head a single time, saying sheepishly, “if I knew it was you, I would have dropped the act.”

“Well,” Jody smiles, “it’s good to meet you, Cas. Thanks for comin’ down.”

“Seems like you didn’t need me,” Castiel says with a shrug.

“I’m sure Claire would love to see ya,” Jody says, keys jingling in her hands. “Ride with me.”

Claire has never been happier than when Castiel enters the walls of Jody’s massive house. Every unfamiliar face gaps at Claire as she jumps into Castiel’s arms. Castiel catches her in midair as the nineteen-year-old laughs delightedly.

Last time he saw Claire, she was moody and angry with the world.

Now, she is a light shining through her dark streaks of eyeliner and thick coats of mascara.

There is pain behind her eyes, but her grin at his arrival hides lingering emotions well enough. If Castiel isn’t so perceptive, he may not have noticed it at all.

He tries to ask Claire throughout dinner, but he does not want to ruin her temporary peace.

————

V.

Castiel is empty after Sioux Falls.

The group of female hunters fills a hole in his heart that he didn’t know existed until then. As he works his way through a string of djinn murders in a picturesque small town, it is a shimmering mirage that bleeds through quiet moments.

As he makes X’s near a lake map, he spares thoughts for the young girls whose lives were forever changed due to monsters invading their lives. People that the Winchesters could not save. People that he cannot save. People that no one can save.

When he struggles to heal a teenage boy’s ankle, Castiel metaphorically crashes into a wall.

He is weakening. His powers are waning.

No. 

Not yet.

————

He does not want to be in Lebanon ever again.

But Sam needs a friend. And Castiel needs one too.

It’s Dean’s move.

————————————————————————

It is nearly lunch when Sam frames Dean’s doorway.

Dean’s been wearing the same hot dog pajama pants for weeks. He won’t wash them, or his gray robe.

Sam says to a lump underneath bed covers, “I thought we agreed we were going to take down Chuck together. Enough of this moping-around shit.”

Dean snaps back the covers in a swipe of both arms against his sides. He plays sick with a whining expression and tone. “I thought we were gonna do that whole shebang tomorrow.”

Sam crosses his arms and shakes his head. “Don’t be a dick. Eileen’s packing up.”

Dean turns over, face partially smashing in the pillow. He groans, “I think I have indigestion.”

“No shit. All that junk you ate yesterday. I don’t care,” Sam scoffs.

Dean rolls out of bed until his covers pool on the floor, his body going with them. He lays on his stomach like a starfish. “I don’t care that you don’t care.”

There is the sound of laughter trailing from the war room, drifting into the hallway and into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean does not move, so Sam steps out into the hallway. He furrows his brows and shuffles into the war room to investigate.

Of all things, he does not expect Eileen and Castiel to be laughing together.

He hasn’t heard either of them laugh before…

“Cas,” Sam exhales incredulously, cutting through the scene. 

Two heads turn towards him, eyes alight with mirth.

Castiel looks better than ever, a tinge of blush bringing excess color to his tan pallor. His expression glows with health, his hairstyle defining his jawline. The lack of bristling stubble brightens the blue in his eyes, much in the way Eileen glows now that she was a ghost made flesh.

Castiel smiles easily. “Hello, Sam. I apologize for being unable to reply to your texts.”

Sam realizes his mouth is open, so he closes it. “I’m just glad you’re alright.” He blushes at Eileen, and explains, “Cas, this is-”

“We covered that,” Eileen says.

Sam’s cheeks heat up, and he glances away awkwardly. “Right. Um.” His gaze lingers towards Eileen, and Castiel smiles in amusement. “Cas, I have to tell you-”

“I know about Chuck,” Castiel says, a hint of bitterness lacing his tone. “I wish I was here. Have you had visions since?”

Sam purses his lips, and a sheepish Eileen shrugs.

“He wants to help,” Eileen explains. “It can’t hurt.”

Sam nods and regards Cas. “No visions since then.”

Castiel hums. “We should take advantage-”

There is the sound of footsteps and a body crashing against the doorframe.

All heads turn to regard Dean, who blinks with bleary red-rimmed eyes. He has not shaved recently, so he looks rougher around the edges. His hair sticks up, more brown than blonde. His blue bed covers wrap around him like a burrito, and his eyes betray bone-aching exhaustion.

Those weary green eyes settle on Castiel, cutting through him like a blade. 

“I thought you were never coming back,” Dean says gruffly.

But Sam knows how the words must have stabbed his brother right through the heart.

“I’m here for Sam,” Castiel says, undeterred by Dean’s anger.

Dean clenches his jaw, shuffling away. “Fine.”

None of them miss how Dean hugs the covers closer to his chest as he leaves.

Eileen stares at Sam to seek answers, but he looks at Castiel. “What were you saying?”

Castiel continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!


End file.
